


【all南】小人鱼历险记

by zmghds



Category: all南
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:55:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22698244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zmghds/pseuds/zmghds
Kudos: 3





	【all南】小人鱼历险记

#all囡向，性转人鱼car，受/精/排/卵

#重口黄/暴，慎入，私设如山，请勿考究

+

老国王怎么也想不到，他最宝贝的小女儿，成年出海还不到半年，就揣着一肚子卵回来了。  
小巧玲珑的乳房也变得圆润起来，可爱的胸衣被乳尖溢出的奶水打湿一小块，透出形状，腹部已经隆起，撑得肚皮晶莹剔透，仿佛能看到里面的小生命。

“谁的种？”  
老国王努力抑制住怒火，平静地问道。可小人鱼公主低着头，也不吭声，回到王宫后谁也不理，自己找了个舒服的贝壳，钻了进去。  
不是她故意避开这个问题，而是她真的无法回答老国王，毕竟连她自己都不知道是谁的种。  
她这半年过的极度混乱，回想起来头疼的厉害，向往海面上的生活，可不到半年，最终还是灰溜溜地回了家，稀里糊涂地把自己肚子也搞大了。  
小人鱼趴在软绵绵的贝壳里，难过地哭起来，长长的睫毛扑簌，哗啦啦掉下来一颗颗珍珠。

+

周珍囡是老国王最疼爱的小女儿，人鱼族唯一的小公主，被父王和兄长捧在手心上长大。  
半年前，好奇海上世界的小公主周珍囡终于成年了，她迫不及待地想出海，在她软磨硬泡下，父王终于答应了，让她出去玩一年。  
十八岁成人礼那天，成年的女性人鱼都要完成一项“开情窍”的仪式，也就是要将自己的初夜交给自己信任的人鱼族男性。  
人鱼族濒临灭绝，他们几乎浑身是宝，有人传言人鱼的初夜价值连城，其实是因为人鱼的眼泪会变成珍珠，人鱼的鳞片能做成坚硬的铠甲，人鱼的肉吃了能长生不老……人类种种古老的传言，都将所剩无几的人鱼逼入绝境。  
可天真的周珍囡不信邪，她想看看人类到底长什么样，他相信世界上还是有心地善良的人类。  
于是，她选择将自己交给最信任的兄长，人鱼王子翟潇闻，开了情窍后就毅然决然地去往海上的世界。

周珍囡信任他的兄长，可翟潇闻心思就没那么单纯了。他看着周珍囡从小到大，对她的感情早已超越了单纯的兄妹情，他一想到周珍囡出海可能会遇到危险，心里就一阵犯怵，但是这不正当的感情他无法说出口，只能用行动来保护周珍囡。  
成人礼的那天晚上，周珍囡将自己交给他，翟潇闻不知从哪里搞来的神秘液体，他说这是人类世界的东西，名字叫催情剂，这会让周珍囡减少初次的痛苦。  
翟潇闻抱着周珍囡漂亮的蓝色鱼尾，将她放入注满液体的浴缸，没过一会儿，周珍囡就晕头转向了，她浑身发热，从未有过这般体验，她害怕地搂着翟潇闻的脖子，叫他：“哥哥，我好难受啊。”  
“囡囡乖，哥哥马上让你舒服。”翟潇闻摸着她的后脑勺，轻声哄道。  
周珍囡难耐地扭着身子，尾巴不听话地拍打着浴缸，水花四溅。  
翟潇闻边亲她，边脱去她用贝壳串起的胸衣，露出小小的乳包，像含苞待放的花朵。翟潇闻颤抖着双手摸了上去，柔软的胸脯手感绝佳，他忍不住加了力道狠狠地揉了两把，捻着立起的乳头把玩。  
周珍囡被逼出连连娇喊：“痛……啊嗯，哥哥轻点、轻点……”  
翟潇闻摸着她光滑的皮肤一路向下，摸到了那个未经情事的小穴，他伸进去一根手指，黏连着银丝。  
周珍囡害羞的不行，躲在翟潇闻怀里，纯情的连下面出的水都是透明的。  
翟潇闻决心让自己的妹妹体会到更剧烈的快感，他让周珍囡靠在浴缸边，自己弯下腰，埋在周珍囡的腹部。  
“哥哥……？”周珍囡咬着手指，眼神迷茫地看着翟潇闻，不明白他要做什么，直到翟潇闻伸出舌头，舔着她的阴唇时，周珍囡忍不住晃动腰身，叫了起来：“啊啊……不要、不要这样，好奇怪……”  
翟潇闻对周珍囡的呻吟置若罔闻，他专心地舔弄着小穴，舌头有技巧地伸进去。人鱼的生殖腔跟人类差不多，翟潇闻觉得还不够，由舔舐转为了吮吸，阴唇像花苞一样，在他的爱抚下逐渐绽开，露出藏在里面的小阴蒂。  
翟潇闻轻轻咬了一下，牢牢地吸着那个小豆豆。周珍囡仰着头，汗湿了背后，抓着翟潇闻的头发，颤抖着身子。  
源源不断的水从蜜穴里流出来，翟潇闻尝了一口，像山间的泉水，还有点甜。他感觉到小穴不住的流水，虽然及时躲开了，但周珍囡潮吹的液体还是飞溅到了他的脸上。  
他舔了舔嘴角的液体，凑过去捉周珍囡的小嘴：“坏孩子，都溅到哥哥脸上了，该怎么罚你呢？”  
周珍囡从高潮的余韵里缓过来，怯怯地看着翟潇闻，又有些愧疚地搂着他：“哥哥，对不起，你罚囡囡吧。”  
得到了满意的答案，翟潇闻也毫不掩饰地将狰狞的性器戳到周珍囡的小穴边上，摩擦着她的小豆豆，挑逗地绕着它打转。  
其实开情窍不必做到这种份上，只要让刚成年的人鱼体会一次性爱的快感就好。可翟潇闻不满足，说是为了保护周珍囡，其实更多的是自己的私欲。  
他沾着周珍囡分泌出的液体，猝不及防地捅了进去，他在紧致的穴道里横冲直撞，两条鱼尾交缠在一起。可这还不够，他想要更加深入，他搂着周珍囡，将两人严丝合缝地贴在一起，变着方向地往里冲。  
周珍囡被他箍在怀里，动弹不得，张着嘴流泪，落了一地的珍珠。  
翟潇闻总算是找到了那个神秘的地方，更加卖力地顶入，周珍囡在迷迷糊糊中，被迫接受了亲哥哥灌了一肚子的精液。  
丝丝腥红色混在白液里，流出来融在水中，刚成年的小人鱼公主周珍囡，终于完成了她的开情窍仪式。

+

来到海上的周珍囡，对什么都充满了好奇，她去替代海妖成为了海峡的守护者。  
人类要进入他们的海域捕杀人鱼，海妖守在海峡门口，用歌声诱惑他们，令船只撞上海底的礁石。  
可人类永远不会长记性，周珍囡每天坐在海峡旁，看着来来往往的船只，虽然她知道自己的歌声会给人类带来死亡，这是为了保护她的家族，可她心里还是很愧疚。

某一天，又有船只撞上礁石沉底，周珍囡却见还有一个人类存活着，她立刻游了过去，将那个人类救上岸。  
这是她第一次近距离观察人类，那人还在昏迷中，眼睛紧紧地闭着，眼角下却有颗泪痣。  
周珍囡看的入迷了，她的心扑通扑通跳个不停，直到听见远处有脚步声，她才赶紧躲起来，她眼睁睁地看见有个人类女子，救走了昏迷的男人。

自那以后，周珍囡坐在礁石上，望眼欲穿，却再也没见过那个男人。  
她魂牵梦萦，想去岸上看看，于是她找到了海底的巫师。  
巫师有能变成人的神奇药水，但凡事都讲求等价交换。  
周珍囡身上除了珍珠项链，没有其他值钱的东西，可巫师并不缺金银珠宝，他只想要小人鱼年轻的身体。  
周珍囡咬着手指，皱着眉头，想了想，她都已经交出了初夜，应该没有事了吧。想见心上人的强烈思念，使她无心思考，心一狠，一咬牙，就答应了。

巫师名叫焉栩嘉，也许周珍囡不记得了，但他却一直念念不忘，两人小时候经常在一起玩，可因为巫族的血统不纯正，不能与人鱼族结亲，焉栩嘉一直不甘心。  
可现在周珍囡却突然要为了一个人类男子，宁愿失去美妙的歌喉，都要换成双腿去见他一面。  
焉栩嘉怒火攻心，他不能得到周珍囡，其他男人也别想，低贱的人类更是痴心妄想。  
他将满腔的怒火都撒在周珍囡身上，在他肖想了多年的温暖甬道里驰骋。  
这次的性爱比之前的更加激烈，周珍囡摇着头，吐着舌头，说着胡话：“巫师大人，求求你，轻点呜呜。”  
“叫我嘉哥。”  
焉栩嘉命令道，衔着周珍囡的小舌头吮吸，他一只手抚摸着周珍囡的脊骨，那里是人鱼的敏感处，光是摸着就能高潮。  
周珍囡颤颤巍巍地喷了出来，一股热流浇在焉栩嘉的性器上，壁肉收缩，夹得他一阵舒爽。  
可是还不够，他还不能射，他要狠狠地操进去，抵达甬道深处的生殖腔里，全数射精，让周珍囡怀上他的种。  
他也确实这么做了，周珍囡被顶的发疼，那块软肉被撞开，吸住焉栩嘉的性器，直接把他夹射在里面。  
焉栩嘉怜爱地亲着周珍囡的额头，在他怀里又多塞了一把匕首：“如果那个男人负了你，你就把他杀了，回归大海。”

+

周珍囡爱上的那个人类男子，名叫姚琛，是一名勤勤恳恳的老实水手。那日他得周珍囡所救，醒来时看到的却是邻国公主。  
他在太阳国王的指腹为婚下，与邻国的公主成婚。  
周珍囡忍着剧痛，一步一步来到人类的世界，来到姚琛的婚礼。  
在场的所有人都好奇地看着她，她不能说话，脚下如行走在刀尖上，可是却没她的心里痛。  
她看着姚琛在婚礼上亲吻那个公主，眼泪掉下来，地上便多了几颗珍珠。

“人鱼的眼泪是珍珠。”姚琛给太阳国的国王说道，“我把这个少女献给陛下您。”  
于是周珍囡在人类世界有了新的住所——夏之光华丽而又巨大的鱼缸里。  
她每天趴在透明的玻璃上，望着游泳池里的水，与大海同样是水，却又有那么些不同。  
“你真的是人鱼吗？你竟然能在水里呼吸。”  
“为什么不说话？难道你是哑巴？”  
“你迷路了吗？怎么会来到人类世界？你知道怎么回去吗？”  
太阳国的王子跟他的名字一样，热热闹闹，每天蹲在鱼缸前，絮絮叨叨给周珍囡说一堆话，哪怕并没有人回应他。  
周珍囡心已死，她想回家了，可是她却被困在了新的家里。  
王宫不比这里差，有宠爱他的父亲，疼爱他的兄长，还有一起玩的小伙伴，她何曾受过这种委屈，被人关在鱼缸里，当成供来观赏的玩物。  
想着想着，周珍囡就要落下泪来，可是她转念一想，眼泪会变珍珠，她一哭，这些欺负她的坏人会变得更加贪婪，于是她吸吸鼻子，忍住了。

夏之光来看她的次数越来越多，他对周珍囡说喜欢，喜欢的不得了。  
他把周珍囡从鱼缸里捞出来，周珍囡想跑，可她的脚很痛，没有鱼尾灵活，没走几步就跌倒在地。  
夏之光把湿漉漉的她抱上柔软的大床，凑上来亲吻她柔软的嘴唇，她入乡随俗穿着人类的胸衣也被扒了个精光，夏之光的大手揉面般握着她的胸。  
她想挣扎，可她看夏之光眼角的泪痣入了神，跟她的心上人一模一样，她一时分不清到底是谁在上她，恍惚间忘了拒绝。  
即使变成了人类，她的身体依然敏感，很轻易就被打开了双腿，任夏之光的手指在她的小穴里肆意捣鼓。  
“呜呜呜呜——”  
周珍囡不能说话，只能发出呜咽的闷哼，夏之光听了更加兴奋，掏出勃起的阴茎，对准小穴捅了进去。  
人类的性器相比人鱼来说过于粗大，与周珍囡的小穴极其不匹配，她感觉下身要被撕裂，痛的蜷缩起脚趾。  
这又是另一种性爱体验，虽然刚插进去很疼，但粗大的阴茎完全没入，空虚的后穴瞬间被填满，当小穴被完全操开，碾平了褶皱，巨大的快感也随之即来。  
周珍囡感到一阵天旋地转，密密麻麻的快意顺着尾椎骨爬上来。  
人鱼常年生活在冰冷的海里，体温也比人类偏低，夏之光火热的性器埋在她体内，轻而易举就顶到了宫口，高潮时喷射出灼热的精水，人类的精液对人鱼来说也过于滚烫，周珍囡的内壁仿佛被灼烧一般，打了个激灵，竟快晕过去。  
刚成年的周珍囡还承受不了太激烈的性爱，可夏之光却有用不完的精力，将周珍囡翻了个身，抓着她的乳房，从背后又操了进去。  
周珍囡连叫喊都发不出，像只傀儡娃娃，被人箍着腰，内射了一次又一次，直到小肚子都有些隆起，盛满了精水，装不下了就往外溢出，一按就有一波精液从蜜穴涌出。  
已是入夜，周珍囡不知何时被做晕了过去，醒来的时候夏之光的性器还插在体内，搂着她就这么睡了一夜，床单上落满了珍珠。

+

被囚禁的久了，周珍囡学聪明了，她开始日夜与夏之光缠绵，讨好他，获得外出的机会。  
终于有一天夜里，趁着夏之光熟睡，周珍囡拖着满是痕迹的身体，逃出了王宫，她直奔大海。  
可当真的来到了海边，她却发现自己回不去了。  
她抱着侥幸的心理，偷偷来到姚琛的窗前，她想再见一次自己的心上人。  
姚琛见了她，有些意外，他顶着红彤彤的脸蛋儿，好像喝了酒，误把周珍囡当成了邻国公主，他嘴里叫着陌生女人的名字，上来就要强吻周珍囡。  
周珍囡伤心欲绝，浑身发抖，她掏出了藏在身后匕首，狠狠地刺在了姚琛的胸前，瞄准心脏的位置。  
鲜血溅了她一脸，她冷静下来后，害怕极了，她怕夏之光醒来追她，她厌恶现在的自己，被人类搞得一塌糊涂，浑身上下都是人类的气味。  
她一路跌跌撞撞地跑到海边，毫不迟疑地纵身一跃，波光粼粼的海面上，少女的双腿化成湛蓝的鱼尾，掀起巨涛，拍打着浪花，她迅速敏捷地在海底穿梭，回归故乡的怀抱，连心情也变得愉悦起来，她迫不及待地想要回到王宫，回到温暖的爱巢。

+

周珍囡百无聊赖地晃着尾巴，沉甸甸的小腹让她整日昏昏欲睡。  
她回到王宫没多久，小肚子就开始日渐隆起，她这才发现自己外出了半年，竟然受孕了，更夸张的是，经过推敲日子，她也无法确定是谁的种。  
是他的哥哥翟潇闻吗，难道初夜就一击命中了？还是跟她做交换的巫师焉栩嘉，悄悄用了什么易受精的药水？还是那个日日与她承欢的太阳国王子夏之光？  
周珍囡无从追究，也懒得追究，她的冒险是时候告一段落了。她太累了，迷迷糊糊地睡着了。她想，等她睡醒，就找个地方，悄悄地把卵排下来。  
撑着圆鼓鼓的肚子，乳房涨得酸疼，生殖腔一张一合，用力一按，透明的小圆珠从穴口接二连三地排出，像是有生命般，一窝蜂地涌向洞口，挤压着内壁，触碰到敏感区，颤抖着高潮，蜜汁和卵一起喷出，打湿了周围的鳞片，显得更加闪亮，掉在贝壳的软床上，像一颗颗小珍珠。


End file.
